KNOW HOW
by The Foxlady
Summary: Sable está a punto de casarse, pero Colt tiene algunas tips para la noche de bodas...


KNOW HOW A Saber/Colt & Saber x Colt AU NC-17.  
- No puedo creer que estés tan nervioso. Si hubiera pensado en alguien que hasta muerto podía arreglárselas para verse impecable de uniforme, hubieras sido tú.- dijo Colt riendo mientras ayudaba a Saber con la capa blanca con galones negros y dorados, ajustándole los broches a los hombros.  
- Está pesada-  
- Por supuesto. Una condecoración más y eres un árbol de Navidad.- rió Colt, poniéndole la tercera banda a través del pecho, entre las muchas cintas, condecoraciones, medallas y barras que lo sindicaban como El Jinete Sable, magno Almirante de la Confederación Espacial, High Lord de Scotia, ganador de la Orden del Monarca Supremo, del Corazón Blanco y como quince títulos más, lo que lo convertía en, seguramente, el hombre soltero más honrado, admirado y deseado... y también el mejor partido de la galaxia. Excepto por supuesto, que iba a ser soltero por exactamente una hora y veinte minutos más, en cuanto su padrino y él acabaran de arreglarse y se dispusieran a esperar la limosina de la novia, que manejada por el perverso Fireball iba a demorarse seguramente una hora entera.  
- No estoy nervioso. Sólo quiero verme bien, y que April no de media vuelta y eche a correr cuando me vea en el altar.- dijo Sable con una sonrisa, peinándose por séptima vez el espeso cabello rubio, que se había dejado crecer un poco para complacer a su hermosa novia. Colt gorgoriteó a su lado, resplandeciente en su propio uniforme blanco, semejante al de Sable, aunque los acentos eran azules, no negros y oro.  
- No te preocupes, Oh Gran Jefe. April nunca se ha echado atrás cuando promete algo, aunque se le revuelva el estómago-  
- Gracias, Colt-  
- Eres un tipo con mucha suerte, sabes? Aún hoy si supiera que ella me aceptaría, te haría un atadito con Robin y los tiraría a los dos en órbita para casarme hoy con ella.- dijo Colt riendo, arrodillándose para arreglarle la caída de los pantalones sobre los zapatos. Pero Sable no rió, y cuando Colt levantó la vista para verlo, vio una mirada de ternura y conmiseración en su rostro que le borró la risa.  
- Colt-  
- Sable, era una broma-  
- Colt.- dijo Sable, mientras el otro se levantaba, y el vaquero se sorprendió al ver una franca, dolida pena en sus ojos. El Jinete Sable puso su mano enguantada en el hombro de Colt, y habló con suavidad.- Perdona... perdona por habértela quitado-  
- Oye, que el novio fue Fireball, no yo, te acuerdas? Discúlpate con él... aunque no te sugiero que te disculpes con Jessie...- agregó, intentando sonreír. Pero Sable no cambió su expresión, mirándolo sin parpadear.  
- April me dijo que fuiste tú quien tomó su virginidad-  
Colt se quedó boquiabierto, para luego sonrojarse de oreja a oreja.- Sable... por favor... escúchame, no saques la espada... dame un segundo para explicarte-  
Sable movió la cabeza.- No tienes que explicarte. April me dijo que había sido maravilloso para ella, y que aunque me amara, que siempre te amaría a ti por eso-  
El vaquero se quedó en silencio, y luego se volteó, para secarse los ojos discretamente, mientras Sable fingía no advertirlo, abotonándose los guantes blancos.  
- Sable-  
- Mmm-  
- Aún quieres que sea tu padrino-  
- Por supuesto. El hecho que la hayas hecho tan feliz una vez no cambia nada, Colt. Si algo siento al respecto, es gratitud por tu grandeza de corazón al cedérmela aunque sé cuánto la amas-  
Colt miró los claros ojos grisazulados de Sable, que con tanta nobleza sabían sentir, y movió la cabeza, requiriendo un segundo antes de hablar. Sus propios y vivos ojos azules estaban cargados de emoción pura y vibrante.- Sable, es cierto que la amo. Pero tanto Fireball como yo sabemos que pertenecen juntos, y que nada debería separarlos... la amo, pero también te amo a ti y quiero verlos felices como sé que lo serán.- agregó, justo a tiempo cuando se le quebró la voz. Sable avanzó y los dos se abrazaron estrechamente, meciéndose, no con esos abrazos falsos y tensos de los hombres con mucho palmear espaldas y sacar pecho, sino uno de esos abrazos firmes y reales de dos personas que se conocen y se aman como familia. Cuando se separaron, los dos se secaron los ojos, y Sable se dirigió a la puerta.  
- Tienes los anillos? Vamos-  
- Aún es temprano.- dijo Colt. Luego pareció dudar, y finalmente habló, dejando sus guantes en la mesita de tocador y mirando la superficie como si fuera muy interesante.- Sable... April y tú ya han-  
Hubo un largo momento en que el Jinete Sable no respondió. Colt siguió hablando.- Perdóname. No tengo derecho a preguntarte eso. Soy un idiota. Por favor, pongamos que no he dicho nada y vámonos ya, podemos esperar allá, debe de haber tanta gente y-  
- No. Acordamos esperar hasta hoy. Porqué me preguntas, Colt?- dijo Sable con suavidad. Colt lo miró, aparentemente sobresaltado por su respuesta, pero luego movió la cabeza.  
- Por nada. Perdona, vamos, es-  
- Colt. - dijo Sable, apoyándose en la puerta, bloqueándole el paso.- Si hay algo que quieras decirme, dímelo. Es sobre April-  
Colt tragó, y por un momento pareció supremamente inconfortable. Luego, se volvió al gran espejo, evitando la mirada de Sable, habló en voz muy baja.  
- No han hecho nada? Al menos la has tocado... palpado... no has usado tu mano en ella o-  
- No-  
- Nada-  
- Nada. Me he aguantado. Le prometí esperar a nuestra noche de bodas y he cumplido-  
- Dios, de qué estás hecho, de granito?- soltó Colt, boquiabierto.- la mujer más bella de la galaxia es tu novia por un año y ni siquiera le has tocado los pechos? Estás seguro que eres humano-  
Sable rió.- Por la cantidad de duchas heladas que he tomado, Colt, sí-  
Colt rió, aún mirándolo con asombro, casi incrédulo.- Dios, Sable-  
- Porqué me preguntas esto-  
Colt abrió la boca, la cerró, y luego apartó la mirada.- No me tildes de gay, pero he notado en todos estos años... imposible no notarlo... no es que mire y compare ni nada, pero-  
- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando-  
- He notado que estás muy bien dotado... masculinamente hablando...- Colt tosió.  
- Si estás tratando de decirme que mi pene mide dieciocho centímetros erecto, dilo, Colt. El tuyo mide veintiuno, lo has publicado hasta por internet-  
Colt se sentó en el taburete y pareció rendirse.- Sable, has tenido sexo con una mujer alguna vez-  
Sable pareció por un minuto estar a un punto de soltarle un y a ti que te importa antes de sentarse en el otro taburete.- Tres veces. Pero dos veces me tomaron a mí; sólo con Marlene fui yo el inciador-  
- Entonces sabes cómo complacer a una mujer.- suspiró Colt.  
- Espero que mis saludables esfuerzos sean suficientes.- dijo Sable, encogiéndose de hombros.- Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Colt-  
- Tú sabes que yo he tenido experiencia. La verdad, no es por presumir, pero April fue mi número 73... aunque fue la mejor de mi vida.- dijo Colt con un suspiro.- Pero es la mujer más diferente y menos obvia que nunca tuve, y por eso me temo que...- finalmente, cerró los ojos, y habló con la voz de quien se arroja al vacío.- Me temo que por mucho que se amen seas incapaz de complacerla y tu noche de bodas sea un desastre para los dos. Un horror. Supremo fiasco. Fin. Lo dije. Pégame si quieres.- agregó abriendo los brazos. Luego, abrió un ojo, temiendo que en vez de pegarle un puñetazo, Sable hubiera ido por su espada.  
Pero no ocurrió nada de eso, porque Sable fue por el taburete, lo puso directamente enfrente de Colt y se sentó con parsimonia.  
- Muy bien. Tenemos veinte minutos. Cuéntame.- dijo entrelazando las manos sobre la rodilla. Colt se puso fucsia. - Que te cuente-  
- Dame tips. No es eso lo que quieres?- dijo Sable, con su voz más mesurada.- A no ser que tu único deseo haya sido hacerme sentir mal el día de mi boda porque tú le diste un orgasmo increíble a April en su primera vez, y como me siento mal y encima inseguro sea incapaz de siquiera intentarlo esta noche-  
Colt boqueó, y luego lo tomó de los brazos.- Sable! No pretendía eso! Piensas eso de mí-  
Sable lo miró a los ojos, profundo y sincero.- No. Pero ahora vas a tener que explicarme todo, o te juro que tu profecía se hará realidad. Ya estaba bastante nervioso antes... -  
- Sable, tú no te pones nervioso-  
- Lo disimulo de maravilla, eso es otra cosa. Pero he soñado quince años con esta noche y a la única mujer a la que traté de complacer en la cama me clavó un cuchillo por la espalda y se cambió de bando interestelar: no te diré que estoy lleno de confianza-  
- Sable... - Colt se sentó frente a él, lleno de ternura.- Perdóname. Sólo me temía... lo único que quiero es que sean muy felices.- agregó, moviendo la cabeza. No le soltó las manos, pero bajó la mirada.- Tú... has notado que April tiene las caderas estrechas, no? Pues... no es lo único que tiene estrecho. He tomado a muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero ni siquiera algunas adolescentes han sido tan estrechas y tensas... allí. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, y aunque es imposible que no la lastimes al comienzo tienes que ser todo lo delicado que puedas-  
Sable lo miró y pareció arrojar el pudor por la ventana.- Pero tú eres mucho más grande que yo. Cómo lo-  
- Le hice sexo oral hasta que tuvo su primer orgasmo y cuando estuvo realmente húmeda, la penetré en la mitad de su orgasmo. Creo que ni siquiera sintió su himen romperse, pero yo sí.- dijo Colt suavemente.- Era rígido y muy fuerte-  
Sable lo miró como si Colt fuera un físico aeroespacial que hubiera logrado la fusión de las materias.- Comprendo... yo... haré todo lo que pueda, Colt, pero todo lo que sé de sexo oral femenino es por libros. Nunca se lo he hecho a una mujer-  
El vaquero lo miró como si viniera de otro planeta y Sable enrojeció.- Sable, es algo primordial, el clítoris es demasiado delicado para no hacerlo... sobre todo el de ella.- dijo, enrojeciendo él también. - Tiene pétalos muy pequeños y el clítoris muy pequeño y expuesto, tienes que tener cuidado de no presionarlo muy fuerte o sentirá dolor. Ten confianza, el sexo oral le dará al menos un orgasmo, garantizado-  
- Cómo lo...?- Sable cerró los ojos. Oh, maldita sea.- Cómo lo lograste-  
Colt se lamió los labios como si recordase algo muy agradable.- Fue un placer para mí. Ella es muy dulce allí... muy sensible, y su aroma es intoxicante... es como miel de palma y mandarina.- agregó, echándose atrás en la silla.- Sólo tienes que lamer suavemente los pétalos y el clítoris de abajo arriba suave y repetidamente... el ritmo que April prefiere es lento, no rápido ni violento, así que tómatelo con calma. Yo no podía tener suficiente de ella y la hubiera bebido como si me estuviera muriendo, pero su ritmo es con calma. Así que me lo tomé con calma, y antes de dos minutos ya le temblaban las caderas y los muslos.- Colt miró a Sable, que tenía el rostro lleno de incomprensión.- Cuando empiezan a mover la pelvis en pequeños temblores regulares es porque están listas, nunca lo has notado-  
Sable movió la cabeza y luego se echó a reír.- Oh Dios, esto va a ser un desastre-  
- Sable...- Colt lo abrazó.- Tú la amas, ella te ama, ten confianza. Sólo tómalo con calma y verás que todo anda bien. -  
- No tienes más tips?- Sable lo miró a la cara.- Ayúdame, Colt, tengo miedo de fallarle-  
- Tips?- Colt sonrió.- Sí, tengo tips. Recuerdo cada segundo como si hubiera sido ayer, qué quieres que te diga-  
- Dime-  
- Ella tiene... pechos muy sensibles. No se los muerdas ni retuerzas: a otras mujeres les gusta pero a ella no. Bésalos suavecito y ocúpate de su cuello: allí es muy sensitiva, si lo besas largo y tendido y le lames por donde va la yugular hasta la clavícula la tendrás jadeando en minutos. Y no te molestes en su vientre o en sus muslos: no son puntos eróticos para ella-  
- Pero... creí que todas las mujeres-  
- ya te dije que ella es muy poco obvia.- dijo Colt, ahora con su característica franqueza.- Podría haberle succionado los pechos toda la noche moviéndome adentro y creo que lo único que habría logrado sería haberla hecho gritar de incomodidad. No, April tiene otros puntos erógenos. No creas que no me costó lo mío encontrarlos, pero tengo paciencia-  
- Dime.- dijo Sable, muy cerca suyo, los ojos brillantes de interés.- Venga, Colt, si alguna vez te salvé el pellejo, págamelo ahora-  
- Te estoy salvando la vida-  
- Más que la vida. Si April se decepciona de mí, me mataré-  
- April te amaría aunque te hubieran castrado, Sable. Te amaría aunque fueras mujer-  
- Sí, pero no lo soy. Venga, Colt-  
- Sus dos puntos secretos?- Colt sonrió, con una mezcla de perversidad y ternura.- No le digas que yo te dije-  
- No le diré.- Sable le tiró la manga.- Dime-  
-... no lo creerás. April se retuerce como una yegua salvaje si lames y succionas sus omóplatos con fuerza. Y si te montas en sus muslos, la sujetas del cabello y haces eso mientras le masajeas las nalgas y le lames la parte de atrás de la cintura siguiendo su ritmo, gritará, gemirá y tendrá uno de esos orgasmos que hacen que te desmayes sin que siquiera le toques el clítoris.- Sable lo miró boquiabierto.- Me estás tomando el pelo-  
- No. Es una mujer salvaje, si sabes cómo tocarla-  
- Dios. - dijo Sable.- Te debo la vida, entonces, porque no se me habría ocurrido morderle la espalda ni en un millón de años-  
- Oh, tarde o temprano habrían llegado eventualmente allí-  
- Sí, tras años de desastre.- Sable le puso las manos en los hombros a Colt.- Gracias, viejo-  
- De nada.- dijo Colt, estrechándole las manos.- Considéralo mi disculpa por haber tomado algo que debió haber sido tuyo-  
- No podría haber estado en mejores manos.- dijo Sable, volviéndose para salir de una vez. Luego, se detuvo.- Colt-  
- Sí-  
- A qué te refieres con "su ritmo-  
Colt se frotó un costado de la nariz.- Es... difícil de explicar-  
- Muéstrame. Vamos, no queda tiempo-  
Colt se acercó a él, y de pronto lo empujó contra la pared, sus fuertes brazos sujetándolo, una mano manteniendo su rodilla aparte para impulsar sus caderas entre los muslos de Sable y al contacto de ambos, oprimir su miembro contra el de él en un movimiento lento y sensual. Colt empujó sus caderas varias veces, cada presión hacia adentro fluida y suave, ni lenta ni rápida, cada retirada muy lenta y torturante. Lo hizo varias veces, hasta que Sable se agarró de su cuello y emitió un gemido, y Colt también jadeó al sentir su aliento, el roce insoportablemente dulce.  
- Colt...!- jadeó Sable de pronto con voz ronca, y Colt lo soltó. Los dos se quedaron acezantes un minuto, antes de Colt se dejara caer en el taburete jadeando y Sable se apoyara en la pared, una mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados.  
- A eso... me refería... con el ritmo...- jadeó Colt.  
-... ya entiendo... a lo que te refieres...- dijo Sable con voz débil.  
- ... eres afortunado que el mismo... ritmo de ella... sea el tuyo...- Colt sonrió un poco tembloroso, pero entonces vio a Sable mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Era muy extraño: Colt nunca le había visto esa mirada, pero se dio cuenta de pronto que esa era la mirada de Sable cuando, dicho en plata, tenía una erección.  
Todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas de tus amigos.  
- Colt-  
- Mm-  
- No puedo esperar a esta noche-  
- Me imagino-  
- No es retórica.- dijo Sable, voz firme y deliberada.- No puedo esperar a esta noche. Ven acá y ayúdame, porque esto es culpa tuya-  
El vaquero lo miró boquiabierto.- Quieres que yo...!- So much por su santurrón Jinete Sable.  
- No tenemos tiempo. Sé que quieres. Y no me digas que no lo has pensado, porque yo sí lo he pensado. Toda la guerra. Varias veces-  
- ... pero sé que tú y Fireball... verdad-  
- Un par de veces. Maravilloso.- Sable se enderezó, desabrochando su guerrera.- maldita sea, Colt, no tengo tiempo de discutir. No puedo llegar al altar con pantalones blancos y esta erección, no tengo tiempo para una ducha y no voy a hacer esperar a April. Ven acá de una vez, que no pienso ser infiel una vez que me case pero tampoco pienso casarme deseándote. Si no por mí, hazlo por April, vaquero-  
La voz de Sable era tan dominante, y a la vez tan seductora, que Colt se halló de rodillas ante él antes de pensarlo. Nunca le había hecho esto a un hombre: la verdad, el que alguien sólo se lo sugiriera habría acabado con el tipo en el hospital. Colt se había criado en un ambiente en que los roles estaban rígidamente definidos, y no había sitio para ninguna variación. Y sin embargo no podía negar que había habido una tensión, una leve duda en su mente, o simplemente una curiosidad, cuando se imaginaba a Sable y a Fireball juntos, como sabía que habían estado al menos una vez en la guerra. Hubiera esperado sentirse repelido, pero se había sentido excitado: y en algunos sueños húmedos que no se confesaba ni a sí mismo se imaginaba de rodillas, una voz dominante indicándole con palabras no ambiguas exactamente lo que deseaba, la punta de una espada fría resbalando por su columna hasta señalar su meta, carne dominante que lo hacía sentir el éxtasis de la rendición, domado como un potro salvaje corcovea bajo los expertos muslos de un desbravador, voluntad de acero forzando su cuerpo y su mente a la submisión. Sable lo había hecho. Había domado su mente y su alma durante la guerra, hasta que reconoció su dominio, espontáneamente, sin rencor, sólo con amor y admiración.  
Y ahora.  
- Me deseas?- preguntó Colt, la voz ronca, arrodillado a sus pies. Los ojos de Sable eran fuego color pizarra.  
- Sí.- dijo, hundiéndole los dedos en el pelo y forzando su rostro contra su entrepierna. Colt hizo algo que jamás había hecho, su garganta penetrada por primera vez por el miembro de un hombre, y aunque se ahogó y tosió muy pronto el instinto lo guió y acabó aferrándolo y bebiéndolo sin inhibiciones, sosteniéndolo con sus fuertes brazos cuando a Sable se le doblaron las piernas y se vino con ferocidad, en menos de dos minutos. Lo sostuvo, lo arregló y lo limpió, y luego lo besó, dulce y apasionadamente, mientras Sable le echaba los brazos al cuello y le devolvía el beso con interminable ternura y gratitud.  
- Gracias... perdona... yo-  
- No te disculpes.- dijo Colt, su frente contra la suya.- Me hace feliz haberte tenido así, mi Sable-  
- Colt... gracias-  
- Vamos. Si haces esperar a April, te patearé personalmente el trasero.- dijo con voz más serena.- Ahora sí puedes esperar a esta noche, no-  
- Sí. Pero, Colt...- dijo Sable, tomando su capa.  
- Dime-  
- Y tú?- dijo Sable, observando que su interludio había tenido efectos bastante visibles en el vaquero.  
- Me atenderé rápido mientras saludas a todos en la entrada de la iglesia. Creo que bastará que recuerde que he tenido a los dos que se casan hoy, sabes-  
- Pervertido-  
- Sartén a la tetera-  
- Ahora sólo te falta Fireball-  
- Prefiero cepillarme a Ramrod, gracias-  
-... April te mataría.- Sable se detuvo por última vez en umbral, y lo miró a los ojos.- Colt-  
- Sí-  
- Si no amara a April, yo-  
-... si tú no la amaras yo ya me hubiera arrancado a las Bahamas con ella.- dijo Colt afectuosamente.- Pero gracias por el sentimiento, Gran Jefe. Al menos sé que cuando se vayan esta noche, te la puedo dejar en los brazos con el corazón tranquilo. Todo gracias al Sex God Cowboy-  
-... ay, Colt...- 


End file.
